


Year In, Year Out

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: My Bondless Love [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Jason Is A Mess, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Protective Bruce, Secrets, Tim and Dick worry, all the angst continues, mentions of past pregnancy, transdynamic character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: “Dick, he *said* he wasn’t going to spend his next Aestus in Gotham.” Tim tried to be reasonable.“Yeah, but I thought-” Dick chewed on his lip and hugged himself, “I just wish he’d have told us *something*.”Tim wanted to tell him that Jason would be fine and that he would keep himself safe during Aestus. But they both knew that wasn’t necessarily true.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose I should that mentioned that I often wait to get comments before posting the next part... had this one waiting around. But someone did, so enjoy the next chapter!

“Good job today.” Tim told his team. The Titan’s beamed back at him in various states of exhaustion and elation over their victory. The prison riot had been rough, especially considering some of the high level meta’s that had gotten out of their cells, but they’d managed to contain it and nobody had died or escaped.

“Dude, the way you grappled that crazy with the flame hands so he just *fwume*! right into the water, so crash.” Bart zipped up to his side and threw a arm around his shoulder.

“Solid work getting the security guards to safety Kid Flash.” Tim praised deciding to allow the unprofessional behavior for a moment before turning back to the others after a moment, “Let’s regroup at the Tower to debrief. Someone started this thing for a reason, it’s possible that this was just a test run. Let’s make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

The others coursed their agreement with wide grins before starting to disperse. Cassie caught his gaze a gave a tentative smile. Tim nodded in return, wanted her to know that they were good even if Red Robin couldn’t be openly affectionate. Cassie beamed in return.

This was 5th or so mission together as a team since he got back. At first he’d been worried that the drama would affect the way they functioned cohesively but that hadn’t been the case. Tim quickly realized that the team was waiting to take point from him. It would only have dissolved into a tension if he made it that way.

“Need a lift?” Kon asked him semi-casually, looking a little nervous but hopeful. Tim regarded him thoughtfully. So far, he’d been letting Bart transport him from missions rather than flying with Kon as he normally did. He wasn’t sure how either of them would be feeling so he went with the safest route. But thus far Kon seemed more at ease with Tim somehow than he had when they were dating and he was trying to guess and second guess what he wanted. And as for Tim…

“That would be much appreciated.” Tim nodded. Kon’s face lit up and Bart gave a little woop of triumph. Tim knew the young speedster had been more undone by his best friend’s breakup then they had in some ways. Bart gave him a quick excited squeeze before zipping off in a flash of color. Tim extended a gloved hand to Kon, “Shall we?”

“I gotcha dude,” Kon said happily taking hold of him before launching into the sky. Flying wasn’t the best time for talking, the wind carrying away any potential words they might say to each other, so Tim took the time instead to take stock.

He felt… surprisingly alright. He was worried Kon holding him might stir up feelings he was only just getting straightened out. That’s how it was supposed to be with ex’s, wasn’t it? A whole tangle of confusing and contradicting emotions? Instead, being with and talking to Kon again felt absurdly normal. This was still one of his best friends. It felt almost anticlimactic considering how much he had worried. But also so very relieving.

“Tim,” Kon started once they touched down, “Are… are we cool?”

“Yeah, we’re ‘cool’, Kon.” Tim snorted a little.

“And about- about me and Cassie…” Kon started.

“I’m glad you two make each other happy.” Tim cut him off holding up a hand, “That’s what I wanted for you.”

Kon gripped his forearm and clapped his back, but with the overflowing look in his eyes Tim was surprised he hadn’t tried to squeeze the life out of him with a hug. Too cool for that today apparently. Tim felt the corner of his mouth twitch fondly.

“I want that for you too, dude.” Kon told him sincerely, “You deserve someone who’ll love you right.”

For a moment Tim could only think of Dick’s blinding smiles and Jason’s firm and tender hands on his skin.

“Of course.” Tim said lightly. Kon gave his arm another squeeze before letting go and heading towards the roof door. Tim made to follow him but his communicator beeped making him pause.

“Red Robin here.” He said quickly.

“Nightwing here, checking to see if you’d heard anything from Hood lately.” Dicks voice was a little strained. It set Tim on red alert immediately.

“Negative. Is something the matter?” Tim asked seriously.

“...Not sure yet.”

“Shall I come back?”

“If you could?”

“On my way. See you in an hour. Red Robin out.” Tim hung up. Kon had paused at the door and was watching him cautiously. Tim knew he had heard everything, “I’ve got to go. Bat business. Have Wonder Girl take charge of the debrief.”

“Be careful.” Kon said seriously.

“You too.” Tim said before heading for the chamber that held the Batjet and setting it’s coordinates for Gotham.

He hadn’t seen Jason in a while. They hadn’t had breakfast together in quite a while since both of them had been rather busy. Jason hadn’t even been in the country in a while as far as Tim knew. The thought had passed through his head a few times that maybe Jason was avoiding him, but he’d brushed it off. It wasn’t uncommon for people in their pack to go months without speaking to each other if they got heavily embedded in a case. Dick seemed concerned that something was up though, and Tim trusted his judgment. He did generally see more of Jason then Tim did.

Worriedly, Tim wondered if perhaps he had something to do with it. If he was throwing off their relationship somehow. What was supposed to be a one night stand had happened 4 more times. Addictively hot encounters that always left Tim’s skin buzzing with pleasantly intense aftershocks. Had feared that may he had grown to crave them more than was allowed. Though he hadn’t seen or heard from either of them in several months. He had assumed that that was probably a message trying to distance them so they could have a more platonic pack relationship again.

He could deal with that, he told himself, he was only ever supposed to be guest anyway.

“Tim.” Dick greeted him the moment he stepped off the jet. Tim frowned, that wasn’t a good sign. Then again, Dick was still in civies. He looked stressed out and anxious.

“Dick, what’s going on? Has something happened? Why do you want to know where Jason is?” Tim asked.

“Tim,” Dick said running a hand through his hair, “It’s December again.”

It took a moment for that information to click into place.

“Dick, he _said_ he wasn’t going to spend his next Aestus in Gotham.” Tim tried to be reasonable.

“Yeah, but I thought-” Dick chewed on his lip and hugged himself, “I just wish he’d have told us _something_.”

“What do you mean, when did you guys last talk?” Tim frowned something begining to nag at the back of his head.

“Not for… it’s been about 2 ½ months. No, more like 3. I’ve been getting worried.” Dick said.

Tim stared.

“That… me too.” Tim said, “About 3 months since he contacted me since he said he was leaving town for case.”

“I- yeah, I know. But that case has been over for ages. Bruce mentioned it.” Dick said pacing back and forth in the cave.

“Where _is_ Bruce?” Tim asked. Usually their lead Alpha was the most protective of their annual high heats. He was surprised he wasn’t around throwing an even bigger fit than Dick.

“He left a couple weeks ago for an undercover thing in Hong Kong.” Dick said waving his hand, “I stayed here to try and track down Damian. He moved away from the little church where he had been staying and Babs hasn’t been able to tack down the new location yet.”

“He wouldn’t have been able to do  _ that _ without some kind of outside help.” Tim noted with alarm a little side tracked, “You don’t think the League…?”

“No.” Dick said firmly, “I don’t think Damian would purposefully backslide like that. But I also think this cold war business has gone on too long. I think it’s past time that I went and talked to him.”

“Ah, yes…” Tim said a little uncomfortably.

“Not asking you to, little bird. I understand what happened and I’m glad Bruce stood up for you.” Dick said raising a hand, “But Damian is very important to me too. He’s still a kid and I want to be there for him while he sorts himself out.”

“Of course.” Tim said. It was a little relieving to hear. If anyone could walk alongside the young assassin till he got to a better place, it was Dick.

“But I’m really worried about Jason. Something about this situation just doesn’t feel right.” Dick said earnestly.

“Was there anything that happened 3 months ago?” Tim asked frowning.

“Not that I can think of? We weren’t fighting. I thought we were doing pretty good. He’d even been a bit more affectionate the last couple time we were together.” Dick said.

“Anything else? Mission related?” Tim asked though he was pretty sure-

“Nah. Jason made some ins on the trafficking down on the westside. He did have that one injury where he went off with Kori and Roy to recover, but he was right back here again a week or two later so it wasn’t anything serious. Um, oh I guess there was some new versions of venom making it’s way around that Jason shut down a lot harder than usual.” said Dick looking frustrated.

“I suppose there was a chance that case could have been triggering, but that wouldn’t explain why he stopped contacting the pack. Especially you.” Tim agreed

“Yeah, that’s what I thought, which is why I was hoping you had news.” Dick sighed.

“Sounds like you two need to talk.” Tim tried diplomatically.

“Yeah. But in the meantime he’s going into Aestus with nobody to keep an eye out for him.” said Dick worriedly.

“Maybe he found someone outside the pack?” Tim suggested.

“Kori is off planet and Roy is in Star City training Connor.” Dick shook his head.

“And Jason doesn’t really have a lot of people he’d trust to get anywhere near him during Aestus.” finished Tim grimly.

He wanted to tell Dick that Jason would be fine and that he would keep himself safe during Aestus. But they both knew that wasn’t necessarily true. He’d made himself heat sick and gotten dangerously dehydrated last year. Still, Tim also knew from experience how violating it could be to have someone come uninvited into your den during Aestus. How threatening. He didn’t want to do that to Jason. At the same time, in a choice between keeping him alive… and just about anything else, there was no contest.

“Call Bruce. He’ll have an emergency line he can be reached on.” Tim said finally sighing, “Jason might hate us for it but…”

“Yeah.” agreed Dick and grabbed his communicator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to do some healing in the Titans. I love those children and they love Tim. Damian will need his own story in here soon too. But not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Redhoodwillalwaysbeabatkid to being a total champ! As promised, next chapter now instead of next week.

“Get down, and _stay down_.” Jason snarled at the Alpha in front of him.

“Please, I swear I don’t know why you’re here! I’m just an honest businessman-” the man pleaded as he knelt on the floor. His extensive- and _expensive_ \- hired muscle lay around him unconscious.

“You’ll want to avoid lying to me right now shitdip. I don’t got a lotta patience to go around.” Jason said clicking the safety off of his gun. He could feel his heat burning uncomfortably just just below the surface of his skin, but his suppressants kept him clear headed enough to deal with scumbags like this.

“I was only- I was only doing what any entrepreneurial person would do in my place-” the Alpha said nervously licking his lips. Jason smacked him across the face.

“Did you get extra points in school for using big words you didn’t know the meaning of?” Jason sneered behind his helmet.

“I-”

“I mean, you’ve got the turning the profit part down. But last I checked being an entrepreneur isn’t supposed to involve trying to cripple an entire country's economy just to line your own pockets. I think maybe you should change your title to ‘piece of shit’ instead. But what do I know? I’m just a son of an immigrant whore from the street after all.” Jason said conversationally.

“Please, I-” Jason kicked him in the gut. It was harder than he’d meant it, but there was a violence rolling in his blood to go along with the heat pounding in his head.

“Now you’re going to fix the shit you were preparing to mess up and donate half your money to the charities listed on your desk. You don’t? I’ll know. And in a few days you’ll find yourself wearing your very own red hood.”

“But-” the Alpha’s eyes widened.

“No buts.” Jason said and knocked him on unconcious. The guy was a coward, and unlike some of the other people Jason threatened, he’d almost definitely pay up without Jason needed to make good on his promise. Not that he’d actually done that in a while. But people still remembered when he did and the fear or that was still enough to get him results most days.

Getting onto the rooftop of the building was an easy task on a normal day. During heat it took him a little longer. He knelt on the concrete once he reached it and just breathed for a moment. His stomach was cramping, and while it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to that, it brought back memories a few months ago and the pain he’d felt when-

Jason growled and internally told himself to suck it the fuck up and deal.

Jason wanted to bury himself under a pile of blankets and perhaps never reemerge.

“You shouldn’t be out here.” Jason tried not to jump a mile at the low voice suddenly speaking far too close. He whirled around fired off a round in the general direction of the sound.

Batman dodged with an ease that infuriated him.

“Your aim is affected when you’re in heat. As is your reasoning and reflexes. You should not. Be. Out.” Bruce growled. The sound disapproval in his pack leader’s voice made Jason’s knees want to buckle a bit. But that was a common reaction in general during a heat regardless of what was happening. Normally he'd be in Aestus this time of year, but this was just a heat instead. Unlike then,he could push through and deal through sheer will power.

“Fuck off. Why are you here?” Jason snarled at him.

“We will discuss this in a secure location.” Bruce’s tone said there was no room for argument here. Not that Jason had ever listened to that.

“Like hell we will.” Jason swung a punch at him. Bruce countered faster and harder than he expected though and Jason suddenly found the world spinning and all the wind knocked out of him. Somehow he avoided puking everywhere. Bruce caught him around the waist so he didn't fall and, before Jason’s sluggish reflexes could catch up to him, fired off a grapple line and pulled them both off the building. Jason considered kicking him and making him drop him, but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to get his own line out in time to catch himself.

He considered doing it anyway.

“Please, Jason.” Bruce said through gritted teeth. Jason decided to forgo it. His head was really hurting and it was about time for his next dose of suppressants. He decided he’d handle Bruce however once he had some more.

In the meantime he held his breath. Bruce must have not masked his scent properly before going out because he could detect the faintest scent of stressed Alpha and it was making him dizzy and anxious. Or maybe it was just that his Omega senses were heightened enough from heat that the scent masks weren’t sufficient. He should remember to mention the possibility to Tim next time he saw him.

Except for the part where he’d been avoiding Tim because-

Right.

Thankfully, Bruce pulled him into Bruce Wayne’s hotel window not long after. There was some reason why that was a really dumb idea being in costumed masks and all but… fuck Jason wanted his suppressants to he could think clearly again. The moment Bruce let go of him Jason was digging in his pockets for his pills. Before he could get the bottle open though Bruce had snatched it out of his hands. Jason snarled and socked him across the jaw before he could move away.

“Give it.” he grabbed for the bottle.

“Jason, these are meant to be used sparingly and they won’t work on Aestus.” Bruce scolded. Jason went very still and Bruce’s nostrils suddenly flared. Then, very slowly as if he couldn’t believe it, “You’re not in Aestus. You’re in a regular heat.”

“No shit sherlock. Now, give it back Bruce!” Jason snapped. He wasn’t incapacitated by regular heats without suppressants but they did make him incredibly irritable and a little irrational.

Bruce pulled back his cowl and grabbed Jason’s helmet, pressing in the correct places before pulling it off his head.

“What the fuck-” Jason began angrily.

“You may have two suppressants.” Bruce said breathing slowly and deliberately as he set down Jason’s helmet and unscrewed the bottle.

“I need 4.” Jason said stubbornly.

“No, you need to stop abusing these. Heats are natural part of your bodies cycle of rest. It will not hurt you to let it run it’s course and stay in once every 3 months. The only reason I’m giving you two now is I need you clear for this conversation.” Bruce said sternly.

“Fucking hypocrite.” Jason said snatching the pills and swallowing both dry, “As if you wouldn’t abuse the hell out of suppressants if you were an Omega. Workaholic.”

“That hardly makes it wise.” Bruce said settling on the edge of the plush hotel bed. Jason flipped him off and flopped onto the couch and waited for his vision to lose its soft fuzzy edges.

“Why are you here?” Jason said looking up again when he felt more like himself. Now that he could take proper stock he noticed that Bruce’s scent was disproportionately upset to the situation.

“I came to protect you. It appeared that you were trying to fight through Aestus and I was worried about something happening or you overdosing on suppressants.” Bruce confessed.

“Well, now that you can see that isn’t a problem-” Jason began.

“But now I’m concerned as to why you are _not_ in Aestus. Your high heat is on a clockwork from the start of your first heat. It’s not like you're missing it either, you are in _a heat_ -”

“So?” Jason asked defensively, “It’s not like that’s illegal for it to change or anything.”

“No. Nor is it uncommon.” said Bruce looking grave.

“Exactly. I know Omega’s who’s Aestus’s have changed drastically lots of times, so stop freaking out.” Jason said glaring at him.

“Indeed. Though I’d wager that all of those Omega’s had been pregnant at one point or another.” said Bruce watching him closely.

Jason went very still.

“Whatever you’re implying-” he started.

“That time you collapsed by the docks…”

“Bruce, stop-”

“I _knew_ something wasn’t right with that. I should have- the pack should have been there for you.”

“I didn’t _want_ you there.”

“Does Dick know?”

“There’s nothing for Dick to know!” Jason shouted. Bruce gazed back at him agonized, “No. Stop that. Don’t look at me that way. I wou- I would have gotten rid of it anyway. You understand that, right?”

“I would have helped you.” Bruce agreed solemnly. He would have been upset anyway though, Jason realized. Bruce was messed up about family.

“Don’t tell… anyone.” Jason said after a tense silence.

“Jason, you have nothing to be ashamed of-” Bruce started sharply.

“It’s not that, it’s just- don’t. I’ll never forgive you if you do.” Jason said glaring at him. He wasn’t completely sure he didn’t have to be ashamed. If Bruce had known how stupid he’d been having sex on the tail end of his heat maybe he’d say different things. He’d never had much care for people who wasted life needlessly.

A part of Jason knew Bruce wouldn’t think that way about it, but the bigger part-

“It is your story to tell, not mine,” Bruce said quietly, “Though I do think- Dick cares for you immensely. It was his, wasn’t it?”

“You telling me knowing about this wouldn’t break Goldies little glass heart? Because I’d call you a liar if you did.” Jason said choosing not to correct the assumption.

“Perhaps.” Bruce said shifting a little closer. Jason leaned a little ways away, “Sorry. It seems you are still not completely comfortable around me during your heats.”

“Understatement.” Jason muttered.

“I suppose you were always-”

“Outrageously gay?” Jason said raising an eyebrow.

“I was going to say, ‘unenamored by Alphas’ but as you wish.” Bruce smiled. Jason felt his own mouth curve upwards treacherously. It’d been awhile since he and Bruce had had a conversation that hadn’t ended in a fight, “Jason.”

“You’re about to say something I’m not going to like.” Jason guessed sighing.

“I’d like you to come back to Gotham so Leslie can look you over. We don’t have to tell the pack, but I am concerned about the violent manner in which you miscarried.” Bruce said seriously.

“Kori looked me over. I was fine.” Jason glared at him.

“Koriand'r is an alien with only a lose knowledge of human biology.” Bruce growled.

“It’s been 3 months. I’m fine.” Jason insisted.

“Please Jason.” Bruce said his eyes tight, “You would not allow me to protect you then, please let me at least care for you now.”

“...That’s playing dirty old man.” Jason glared.

“Perhaps.” Bruce allowed, “But it remains true.”

“Fuck.” Jason cursed, “Fuck, fine. But not till my heat’s over and you’re to stay out of the room till then.”

“As you say.” Bruce agreed.

“And I want one of those fancy laptops and room service since you’re keeping me on house arrest.” Jason said.

“Thank you Jason.” Bruce said earnestly.

Jason pretended not to hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I’d tap a bit in on some of the earlier Red Hood stuff. Used to be Jason’s MO to threaten corrupt people by leaving them a red hood or paying a visit and telling them to clean up their act and if they didn’t he’d kill them and put them in a mask.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of a lot of ways to end this little story, but I decided on a little JayDick once Jason comes back with Bruce like he promised.

Dick went down the stairs of the Manor once again, full of restless energy. It’d been hard to focus lately. He was worried about Jason. He knew Bruce had gone after him but hadn’t heard anything since. No news wasn’t necessarily bad news but- Still. Jason’s Aestus would be over by now. 

Bad or good news, hopefully he’d know more soon. 

In the meantime, he’d been trying to find Damian for the better part of the last week. There had been sightings of Robin fighting along side a huge meta around the Narrows. However, they always seemed to disappear in the sewers and Dick hadn’t been able to track where they went after that. He’d left the little church home they’d tracked him down to, and now they couldn’t seem to figure out where he’d gone. Even Barbara wasn’t sure, though admittedly Dick hadn’t yet asked for her full attention on the matter.

Dick worried that the meta might be dangerous for Damian.

What was he supposed to think? The guy was easily 3 times Damian’s size with enhanced healing and tremendous strength. Dick hadn’t been able to find anything on him in his databases. Still, he looked 3 or 4 times Damian’s age of an unknown dynamic. Even though Damian was highly trained enough that he’d be able to hold his own in a straight out fight, the young Alpha was still impulsive and vulnerable to manipulation. There were somethings that only came with age and experience. 

The thought that someone might try and take advantage of Dick’s younger partner had him barring his teeth in a restrained snarl.

The only thing that had stopped Dick from putting the rest of the pack on Damian’s trail was that the meta seemed oddly submissive to the youngest Robin. Not in the, I’m-just-humoring-you kind of way villains often played at, but in an absolute trusting I’d-jump-in-front-of-a-train-if-you-said-so kind of way. And Damian was surprisingly gentle with his partner in a way that spoke of the fact that he was aware of the power he had and was very careful about how he used it. If it did turn out to be safe partnership, this meta could end up being the best thing that ever happened to Damian. 

But Dick had lived in Gotham far too long to leave these things up to chance. If he couldn’t get in contact with Damian soon, than he was pulling the rest of the pack into it, no matter how betrayed Damian might feel about it. The safety of the packs youngest came first.

Dick opened the fridge and stared into it blankly for the 6th time in the last hour. Nothing was calling to him (again) so he shut the door and wandered back up the stairs. He paused in the hallway as he caught sight of a soft glow coming from the crack under the door of one of the spare bedrooms. 

Dick narrowed his eyes.

Tim would be in his room still and the girls were in Star City doing a stint with the Birds. It didn’t seem likely that it was Alfred either. Dick silently crept up to the door wondering if he needed to grab a weapon. Then he froze as he caught the slightest hint of a familiar scent.

“Jason?!” Dick burst in.

“Jesus! Knock, will y- whoa!” Jason began before Dick threw his arms around him.

“You’re alright.” Dick said barely able to believe it squeezing Jason around the waist and breathing in deeply the thick Omega scent, still a little extra sweet since coming out of heat.

“‘Course I am.” mumbled Jason awkwardly patting his head. 

“You’re alright.” repeated Dick again laughing shakily pulling just enough back to drink in the sight of his partner leaning forward to kiss him reverently. Jason hesitated longer than he normally would, but Dick assumed it was because he was acting weird. Then the Omega was cupping the back of his head and kissing him back. Gentle at first, but soon with a fervor that spoke of pain and turbulent emotion. 

Jason always seemed to communicate most honestly with his body.

Dick wanted to ask, but that would mean he’d have to stop kissing him and right at the moment that felt impossible. He was still sprawled awkwardly across Jason’s lap where he’d ambushed him, but soon the Omega was pressing his hand against the small of his back where Dick’s shirt had ridden up and rolling them so the Beta lay under him. Dick made a soft sound and began tugging frantically at their clothes. 

Jason pulled back.

“I can’t-” Jason started looking tense and a little ashamed, eyes cast downward, “I don’t want to have sex right now.”

“That’s fine.” Dick hurriedly assured him. Honestly, that hadn’t been what he was after. It wasn’t honestly a little embarrassing, but... “I just wanted, um, well…”

Jason waited patiently head cocked in slight confusion. Dick pulled an arm over his face, knew from the heat in his cheeks he was flushing deeply.

“...Your scent.” He mumbled. It was a little bit of a risque thing for a even an Omega to ask for, traditionally something that Alpha’s wanted to do to their chosen mates but not something Alpha’s cared about being done to them and Omega’s were often seen as a bit slutty or desperate if they craved it. Beta’s… were definitely not supposed to want that, and definitely not from their Omega partners.

“Dick…” Jason sounded understandably shocked. 

“I know- I know I’m a Beta, and that I can’t smell as well,” Dick started feeling his cheeks go even darker, “But you were gone and, um, I missed being- having-”

He didn’t know how to put into words how lonely it had felt going to bed every night and having his skin smell only like himself.

“Fuck, you want me to scent mark you.” Jason said.

“Sorry, it’s stupid, I-” Jason cut him off with a hungry open mouthed kiss, pressing him back into the mattress with his whole body.

“Jesus, Dick. Just when I start to think you couldn’t get more stupidly hot.” Jason breathed against his mouth.

“Yeah?” asked Dick letting the Omega peel him out of his clothes, knowing his eyes were hooded and hungry.

“Yeah.” said Jason pulling away to get rid of his own clothes. Dick could feel his breathing pick up a little when Jason crawled back between his legs. The Omega rubbed his wrists together and the dragged his hands down Dick’s sides. Dick felt his toes curl letting out a small sound at that.

“God, why are you so perfect?” grumbled Jason though he looked extremely pleased by the reaction. Dick felt himself go hot all over with the praise. Had to take deep breaths to keep arousal at bay as Jason rolled them to their sides and let them tangle together. That was not what this was for. Instead, Dick tucked himself under Jason’s chin and allowed himself to bask in the sweet scent that was covering him. 

It’d be easy to just fall asleep like this, but…

“I get that you need space sometimes. That it’s your body and you need to be in control of what happens to it.” Dick said quietly pressing a kiss to Jason’s collarbone, “But next time, could you send me a text or something?”

“Dick…” Jason tensed up a little, pausing in the soothing circles he had been rubbing into Dick’s skin. 

“I don’t expect you to tell me everything. God knows I don’t always. Just…” Dick let out a shuddery breath, “I was really really worried, Jason.”

“Because… you don’t trust me to be alone during Aestus?” Jason asked cautiously. There was more there, but-

“Last year is still a little fresh in my mind Little Wing. Can you picture finding me burning up and not being able to wake me? But that’s not even why.” Sighed Dick.

“Then why?” Asked Jason.

“I’m not even sure… I can’t explain it but for a while now it’s felt like things were really wrong for some reason. This just kind felt like the icing on the cake.” Admitted Dick, “Though maybe I’m just imagining things.”

“...ah.” Jason said. He was like a wall of tension against him.

Dick closed his eyes and steeled himself.

“Is something really wrong?” he asked.

Jason’s grip on him became borderline painful for a moment before relaxing.

“Things… are getting better.” Jason said at last. Dick narrowed his eyes. That implied that things really hadn’t been great before. He wanted to ask, but Jason was rather loudly broadcasting that he didn’t want to talk about it.

“I see. And you know I won’t run away just because things might get hard, right?” Dick asked. Jason breathed a little shakily and kissed his forehead. 

Not exactly an answer.

“Jason-” Dick started pulling back a little.

“I might love you.” Jason said suddenly, face a little challenging, aggressive, and a little vulnerable.

“You-” Dick tried to swallow and couldn’t. It felt like someone had twisted up his insides in a tangled knot, lit them on fire, and convinced Dick he liked it. Eventually, he managed, “Is that supposed to make me want to run away?”

Jason glowered at a point beyond Dick’s ear. Dick belatedly realized Jason was still waiting to get shot down. He darted forward and nipped hard at the Omega’s bottom lip making the other jerk back in surprise and finally look at him properly.

“Do you want me to say it back?” asked Dick seriously, “I could. It’d be true.”

Jason shivered hard and looked away cheeks a little red.

“Not right now.” he mumbled.

“Ok.” Dick said, his heart still beating fast, “So what do you need?”

“Just… you.” Jason mumbled tugging Dick back against him.

“I can do that.” Dick said settling back against his warmth and closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This almost turned into 'I was worried/missed you' sex but while that would have been great for Dick, I don't think Jason's quite ready for that again yet.
> 
> Next story in this series is centered around Damian! I'm actually having a little trouble deciding Colin's caste so if you have any good ideas come bother me on Tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on [Tumblr! ](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/)


End file.
